Extra failer activities
by teamleo500050
Summary: The boys get in trouble for bringing weapons into school. What will hapen to them
1. Chapter 1

**hi i is not rick riordan. I am aware that Percy has a pen but i like to ****toucher him so just go with it**

Leo pov

From what I could tell, we were all in big trouble.

A mortal kid who could see through the mist reported us for having weapons at school. So here we sat, Frank, Nico, Percy, Jason, and I, in Mrs. Callahan's math room, waiting to be expelled.

Mr. Molstus, the principal, walked in an said "You are not going to be expelled today."

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nor will you serve detention."

Better then I could have dreamed.

"You will, however, take an extra curricular activity," and the dream keeps going "of my choosing."

And it stops.

"Sir" Nico said "Doesn't that violate the 8th amendment for cruel and unusual punishment?"

"No, as a matter if fact Mr. Di Angelo, it does not."

Percy asked what we would be taking. Would Mr. Molstus assign me death by competitive diving?

"Mr. Jackson, choir." Percy's jaw just about hit the ground "Mr. Grace, Drama." Jason fell out of his chair. "Mr. Di Angelo, competitive swimming." If possible, Nico paled even more "I plead the 8th." he mumbled.

"Mr. Zhang, orchestra. You'll be on the cello." I hope the mist hid the fact that Frank just turned into a comilian and disguised himself as part of the chair. "And, finally, Mr. Valdez," Oh no, I prayed for tech ed "Foot ball."

"I hope you mean soccer." I said.

"No Mr. Valdez. I mean American football."

oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own percy and his friends.**

Nico pov

A week after the with amendment violating incident, I walked into my cabin and found a red rubber thing with a yellow G on it and a pair of yellow women's underwear on my dresser. I decided to worry about the underwear first. "Hazel!" I yelled. She walked into the room. "hm?"

"Are these your undies?"

"No." she left. I sighed. This conversation with my violent girlfriend would not end well. I reluctantly dialed her number.

"Hi! Wassup?"

"Hi, is there a remote possibility that you left your golden undies in my cabin."

"No, but I think I know who did, October and I are heading over."

"Bye."

Soon enough my girlfriend was standing in the middle of the Hades cabin laughing in my face. "What's so funny?" I asked.

She controlled her laughter and said "It's your swim stuff! The red thing is a swim cap, and the yellow thing is your swim suit!"

"They expect me to WEAR this?"

"All the male swimmers have to!" she grinned "Good luck hun." and with that, Kiara left. My adoptive telekine daughter trailing behind. Leaving me to wallow in Tartarus deep embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**percy jackson i do not own**

Jason pov

We soon learned that at camp, we have each other's backs. Percy had finally gotten Nico to swim a 50 Freestyle without Percy using the water to push him. The Hermes and Ares kids were more than willing to help Leo with being a running back. Well, more like the Ares kids were more than willing to put on a helmet and beet him up and the Hermes kids were helping him avoid them wile trying to get to the line they'd painted on the grass. Percy was hopeless. Will had tried to teach him to sing, but Percy just about deafened October. Eventually Lou Ellen put a charm on his voice and notified the whole camp that it was not a merical. Frank finally figured out Merry had a little lamb on the cello with a lot of coaching from Tarmi. "You'll be on the hard stuff in no time!" she said, trying to make him feel better.

The Apollo kids were all trying to help me out. Kayla(1) was making me read lines from Shakespeare. Tarmi, Will, and Terry tought me this improve game called freeze. The rules were that two of us started in the middle and improved a scene, the scene would stop when someone yelled freeze. The entire Apollo cabin Joined when they realized what we where playing.

Kayla and Terry were in the middle of the circle and Tarmi called a freeze as they linked arms. Tarmi stuck her arm through Kayla's and said "Finally! After 10 month of stalking you I finally have you!" The entire cabin began to giggle. "Get away you creep!" Tarmi tuned around and got down on one knee and turned her head and said "Will you marry me." Kayla swung around so she was facing Tarmi and said "Never in your wildest dreams!" Then they skipped around in a circle and started singing 'Best song ever' by one direction. By this point we were all keeling over with laughter! They started irish dancing, still singing best song ever. Terry whispered in my ear "Dare you to say freeze and then sing about being a happy leprechaun wile irish dancing." I did as such.

Tarmi's response?

She came over and ruffled my hair and said. "Silly leprechaun, your pot of gold is at the end of the rainbow!" everyone laughed and I said in a really bad irish accent "Aye? Ia thought someaone stoll it."

"Stolls!" Tarmi exclaimed "Lets go get your pot of gold Larry Leprechaun!" She pulled me out of the cabin _Aye! This'll not be gooda!_

We burst into the Hermes cabin. Tarmi announced "You stoll it from Larry Leprechaun!"

They all starred at us "What'd we steal from who, now?"

"Me pot o' gold!

They all laughed at me. After word, Piper, who hadn't spoken to me since I was condemned to public humiliation said. "Maybe your not completely doomed, Larry Leprechaun."


	4. Chapter 4

**percy jackson i do not own**

Frank pov

I sat down in the cello section next too a guy named Conner. Except he looked nothing like Conner Stoll. He had straight brown hair and glasses. He turned to me and asked when I joined the orchestra. "I signed up last week but this is my first day."

"Cool." He said and cut off conversation.

"Frank?" A girl with carmel coloured hair turned around "Kayley?"

Kayley was Hazel's friend from school. She was a year older than Hazel so she was only a freshman, but she was sort of my friend because she was Hazel's and she was nice. "I didn't know you were in orchestra." we said at the same time.

"Well I've been in it for 3 years, so since 6th grade. You obviously just started."

"I ... um."

"Hazel told me." She said. "There are a lot of things you could get in trouble for. This is Julie by the way." She motioned towards an Asian girl sitting next to her. I shook the girl's hand. "Small orchestra." she observed. "The only cellos are the 4 of us. We've got nick on bass. Hollie, Drake, and Vera on Viola. And, oh, 8 people on the violins."

"Vera and Tarmi are here?" they heard my little out burst and said "Hi, Frank."

"You know them?" Kayley asked.

I didn't lie "were cousins."

Mr. Lafrenz had us play Jingel bells to start off with. Maybe I wasn't completely doomed.


	5. Vote

SPOILER ALERT!

Nico is gay now and I'm holding a fan vote over what to do with Kiarico (Kiara X Nico) Here de options:

A. Hilarious way to break them up.

B. Sad way to brake them up that kills you with feels.

C. Both A and B.

D. Ignore whatever the crap happens in the book and keep them together cuz it's cute.

Revew with one letter only please


	6. Results!

D! They are staying together! Epic!


End file.
